Episode 4B
Episode 4B is the second part of the fourth episode of Super Lifeless Object Battle. Unlike the first part, the second part has an elimination scene and a challenge. Plot Timelimination The episode starts with Team Navigator members standing or sitting on a giant wreath. Map then says, "Oh my God, what the heck, where is the freaking HOST!" out of boredom. Baysa then gets annoyed and yells to Map, "Oh, there is the host, She's on a wreath, blah blah blah, Oh my God, stop being so freaking annoying!" Baysa then hopes that she'll get eliminated in the Timelimination round while Map says shut up to her, and then Timelimination starts. Baysa then claims that the votes have been hacked, so the contestants have to vote with the Voting Booth (The Hot Purple Edition). Torch votes for Map for being "too annoying." Sushi votes for Map too for "hating on FNAF." Map then yells in disgust that FNAF sucks. Map votes for Grape because she "doesn't understand what she says." Compass doesn't know who to vote for at first, as Map is his best friend, Sushi is a cool newbie, and Grape is unique. Compass then gives up and votes for Torch because she has less screen time. Grape votes for Map because she doesn't know what Tagalog is, and never heard her speak English. The votes have now been tallied, and Baysa reveals that the prizes are presents. Compass had no votes whatsoever, and gets thrown a present. A TV is then shown which held by Christmas Trees and displays the contestant's bodies in different colors that would indicate the amount of votes (green means no votes, orange means some votes, and red means the most votes). Torch and Grape both received a single vote, and both catch presents tossed to them. Baysa almost forgot to mention that Sushi had no votes whatsoever, and gives Sushi a present. Baysa then yells in joy, stating that Map is eliminated with 3 votes. Map then rages and yells, "Why would you eliminate me? I'm Team Captain!" Baysa then implies that Map has been annoying. Map then breathes strongly, and yells out to her team, "F*CK YOU!" While cussing, a laser then transports her to Loser Land. The Challenge Laptop then tells the contestants about the first phase of the challenge, which is to clean the mess they made in the Christmas Party. The team who collects the most trash will get immunity, and earn points. The trash number is also calculated using a trash counter, which counts how much trash is in the container. Laptop then yells, "START!" Glidey is then shown picking up what seems to be crumpled paper and tries to put it into the garbage bag, but instead stabs himself on accident. The trash count labeled the Team Flight Kites logo then displays a 1 on the screen. Hypey is then about to pickup trash, but also wants to eat a candy bar. He then doesn't know what to do, but decides on eating a candy bar with the wrapper on it. Hypey then becomes hyper, and eats all the garbage around him in the process. The Team Flight Kites trash counter then displays a 10 on the screen. Sushi notices that Team Flight Kites is catching up, but Donger Shlonger comes up with a "solution." He then snaps his fingers and Po's eyes become orange, and turns into Pooper Schlooper. Sushi then "walks" away, and Boober Schloober and Dicker Schlicker then appears. They then all collect all the trash. The Team Navigator trash counter then displays a 7 on the screen. Sushi notices it's not enough, and Donger Shlonger then shoots the trash counter, turning the 7 on the screen into a 15. Laptop then blows the whistle, which marks the end of the challenge. Laptop then says that Team Navigator has won (goof), and the members of Team Flight Kites then jump in joy with the tag, #WINNERS appearing above the screen. Laptop then reminds them that they didn't exactly fully win because it's only the first phase of the challenge. He also reminds them that Team Navigator didn't win because they cheated, but gave them a 10 to play fair. Goofs * For an unknown reason, Map is shown to be annoying in this episode, despite her being a relatively calm and kind person. ** As an excuse, PAM was created, a sinister dark side of Map. * When Laptop says that Team Navigator has won, he really means Team Flight Kites. Trivia * This is the episode is well known for being the only episode in the season to have a cuss word, which is f*ck.